Over And Over
by xXVampireXBabeXx8531
Summary: Seth is a vampire. He's never been accepted by anyone. His parents left him in the care of a priest and a nun. They were the only people who knew how to handle him. He was rejected by the rest of society until he met Noa.
1. Ch 1 Lifelong Nightmare

**November 1st, 1791**

**_'This was never supposed to happen. Never. Ever. I wasn't supposed to end up pregnant! Why was I damned with this child!'_** The hooded figure set the child down on the step of the old church, knocked on the heavy wooded door, and ran off into the misty night. A elder priest stepped out and picked up the little bundle. He hurried inside, fearing the child may contract pneumonia. He pulled back the blanket over his eyes, and gasped at the sight.

"My, my. Victoria! We've got another one!" he called.

"Yes, Father Richard. I'll make arrangements for him at St. Theresa's Orphanage."

"They won't know how to handle him. Let's keep him here for now."

"Then when will he leave for the orphanage?"

"When he's ready."

"Okay," the young nun replied with a bow.

The priest set the young baby on one of the beds in the spare room. _'Dear Lord. Please bless this child. He may be the "spawn" of Satan but he has a heart. He will do what he sees fit, and live an honorable life. I shall see to it. Amen.'_

**November 1st , 1797**

"Happy birthday, Seth!"

"What's so happy about it?"

"It's your birthday! Come on! The adults even set up a party!"

"If they went to that much trouble I guess I can."Seth and his best friend, Milo, walked down the stairs into the living room.

"Happy belated birthday Seth!"

He forced a smile, "Thank you so much.."Seth reached forward a took a present off of the stack. He slowly tore his way through the wrapping paper, lifted the lid, and pulled out a tarantula. _'No way.. that's so awesome..'_ He lifted the spider out of the packaging, and closely brought it near his friend.

"Ah! Get it away!"

"Oh, come on. It won't hurt you!"

"No! Get it away!!" Milo shrieked.Seth smirked, showing his teeth. He realized it was too late. They had seen them. The teeth he loathed. He watched as everyone he thought had cared about him backed away in fear. Seth picked up his spider, its cage, and walked back up the staircase. _'Damn it. I finally thought I found a place to stay and live for a while, then I go and screw it up. Damn it!'_ He thought as he hit his forehead against the wall of his room.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

_'Not that terrible dream again. I never want to live through that ever again. But what choice do I have? Our kind is not that easy to kill. Absolution doesn't come easily to vampires. Another day, another pain. Might as well as get up and get dressed for school.'_Seth slowly got out of bed, pulled on the wretched school uniform, and walked downstairs. He grabbed a bowl of cereal for breakfast, but decided against it. It didn't look very appetizing. He pulled his black sweatshirt on, grabbed his backpack, and walked outside. He grabbed his car keys from his pocket, slid into the driver's seat, and went to pick up Noa. He pulled into her driveway, just as she came out the door. _'Black boots, black skirt, purple shirt. As always.'_

"Hey.""Hey. How are you?" he asked."A little tired. But you think I'd be used to it by now. You?"

"Eh. Just a bit spacey," he replied, pulling out of the driveway, and heading toward the high school. He pulled into the parking lot, helped Noa out of the car-such a gentleman-, and they walked into school. Noa knew she would be receiving death glares; Seth was a local chick magnet in their small town. Yet he had rejected every single girl that had asked him out. Strange; but that was the way Seth was.


	2. Ch 2 Playing With Fire

He pulled into the parking lot, helped Noa out of the car-such a gentleman-, and they walked into school. Noa knew she would be receiving death glares; Seth was a local chick magnet in their small town. Yet he had rejected every single girl that had asked him out. Strange; but that was the way Seth was.

Ch.2 Playing With Fire

4th Hr. – Algebra

Today was a math test, and lo and behold, no one studied for it. (Big surprise.. ) Noa and Seth took their seats on the opposite side of the room, toward the back. Minutes later, the student teacher appeared.

"Students.. I have some news. Mrs. Alvarez will not be back for quite some time. She has been injured in a very nearly fatal accident and is in the hospital."

A murmur, a cross between discomfort and confusion, flooded the room.

"Hey, Noa?"

"Yeah?"

"You think we'd manage to get out of here unseen?"

"Most likely.." she replied, already half way across the room.

"Noa!" he hissed," be a little more inconspicuous would you?"

"Oh please. Don't tell me; the Whispering Springs heartthrob has never skipped class before?"

"Shut up."

"Ha! I knew it! You are a goody two shoes!" she teased.

"You're rotten you know that?" he retorted as they disappeared from the room.

"So I've been told," she countered.

"Y-" he stopped short of his sentence and glanced at the clock.

"Shit."

"What?" she asked.

"What's today's date?"

"February 14th. Why?"

"Uhh..? Hello! Valentine's Day! Every girl is going to be all over me wanting something or other."

"And I take it you don't like this?" she asked with a "bemused" tone.

"No. I loathe it."

"Ha. I knew it."

"Then- Oh never mind."

"What?"

"No, nothing."

"Seth! Tell me, you dork!" she yelled, jabbing his rib cage.

"Oww! Not on your life!" he said running down the hall.

"Oh, you want to play now do you?"

Seth took off in the direction of the cafeteria and hid in amongst the crowds of people. Noa took one look around and instantly spotted him. He was hiding behind a crowd of goths knowing he'd easily blend in. Seth was staring off in a different direction, not noticing that Noa had appeared behind him and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi."

"GAhh!" he yelped.

"Well aren't we jumpy.." she coolly stated.

"Don't do that!"

Noa snickered because everyone in the lunch room was now staring at the two of them, and Seth's face was turning an unknown shade of crimson.

"I so hate you right now.."

"You'll get over it."

Noa walked out of the lunch room just as casually as she had walked in, with Seth at her heels. They were in the hallway when an announcement came on over the PA system.

"Due to the wretched weather and the road conditions, sixth hour has been cancelled and the school day will end at 1:30 today. Please have a safe drive home."

Seth and Noa rushed to their lockers, grabbed their stuff and dashed out to Seth's car. He quickly shifted gears and pulled out of the parking lot. Speeding down the highway, pretty much terrifying Noa to no end.

"Ha. Well deserved after the lunch room incident."

"That doesn't even equal to nearly ending my life!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Au contraire."

Seth pulled the car alongside the curb in front of her house, and let her out.

"Sure you don't want me to walk you to the door?"

"If it endangers my life, not on your life," she said, sticking her tongue out.

"Fine. See you later."

"Oh, Seth. I was just joking."

"I know," he said returning the raspberry," I'll see you tomorrow Noa."

"Bye Seth," she said, waving as she walked into the house.

Noa walked into her room and sat down at her desk.

"Crap. I've got Algebra homework."

With a sigh, she pulled out what she swore was a ten pound book, and slammed it on her desk.

"Okay…page 466. Awh man. I can't do this," she mused, laying down on her bed.

"Do I have anymore homework?" she questioned, checking her planner," why does the school enforce these stupid things?"

Noa's head hit the pillow groggily and she drifted to sleep.

"**NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Wha?"

"Time to get up!!!" cried a small voice.

"Oh, Benny. Get out of my room."

"But sis! Mommy said it was time to get up!"

"I don't care what Mom says! I'm going back to sleep. Bye Benny."

"NUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! SISSY!!"

"Benny. I said out!"

"Noa Lydia Black. Get your butt out of bed. Now get dressed," a military-like voice roared.

"All right, all right. Jeez. Don't have a cow."

"I wouldn't have to 'have a cow' if you'd get out of bed when you're told!"

"**MOM!**** JUST SHUT UP! I'M GETTING DRESSED LIKE YOU ASKED. GET OUT!"**

"Fine."

Her miserable mother left, taking her son with her. Noa pulled on a gothic lolita skirt, a leather top, and some black and white blood stained knee high socks. Walking downstairs, she grabbed a bagel and some eggs, wolfing them down as she heard Seth honking the horn outside.

"It's already 7:20?!"

Noa ran out the door, and hopped over the car door.

"Well good morning to you too."

"What?"

"Who doesn't like seeing their best friend's panties first thing in the morning?"

"Shut up and drive, Seth."

"Oh, you bully me, and then expect me to drive you to school?"

"Pweese?" she asked with puppy eyes.

"Oh fine."

"Yay!"

**FF to Biology**

"Class. **CLASS! GIVE ME YOUR ATTENTION**."

Everyone quieted down and took their seats.

"Class. This is Charity. She's our new student. Please welcome her and help her find her way around."

"Yes, sir."

Charity sat down in the empty seat next to Seth, her blonde hair nearly touching him. Noa had gone to the bathroom and she came back to find a girl in her seat.

"Um. Excuse me. You're in my seat."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. I was assigned this seat at the beginning of the year. Now move."

"No."

"Please."

"No, you dumb bitch."

"Excuse me?" she said, drawing back her fist.

"Ack! Mr. Dembrowsky! She's going to hit me!" the blonde shrieked.

"Noa, what's the problem?"

"Tell her to move. She's in my seat."

"Charity. Move before I have you removed."

"But sir!"

"**NOW.**"

"You are so going to pay for this."

"Ha, yeah right, Blondie. Give me a dime, since you've wasted my time."

Noa sat down in her rightful seat next to Seth, "Thank you so much, Noa."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No. That was an honest thank you."

"Okay. You're welcome Seth."

Class continued on as usual, until the bell ran for the end of the day.

"Hey Seth! Wait up!"

Seth turned on his heel, and came face to face with his worst fear: Charity.

"Hey. I was wondering if I could talk to you," she said glaring at Noa," _privately._"

Seth glanced at Noa," I guess.." he replied walking off behind the blonde.

Seth turned to face Noa, "I'll hurry back," he mouthed, making sure the woman who was dragging him wouldn't hear.

Charity pulled him alongside of the building where they were blocked from view.

"What do you want?"

"You really want to know?"

"If you're not going to tell me, I'm leaving."

"I want you Seth. I know what you are, and I want you," she said, pouting her lips, trying to be sexy, "badly.."

(A/N: I had to create a character who was a bit of a whore and well that's her.)

Seth looked at her with bewilderment in his eyes," WHAT?!"

"I want you Seth."

"No."

"Fine. I'll tell everyone your secret."

"What secret?"

"The big one."

"What big one?"

"You're a," she said taking a step closer and whispering in his ear," a vampire.."

Seth's eyes widened, how could she figure this out!? She was definitely wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but seriously!

"Why would you do that?"

"Because. No one can have you but me."

"What? Why?"

"You're mine."

"No I'm not. I don't belong to anyone."

"Oh? So you like Noa better?" she asked, acting like she was hurt," is that why you where that necklace she gave you?"

"She's my best friend; that's why I wear it."

"Uh huh," she said rolling her eyes.

"You know what? I'm so out of here."

"Go ahead Seth. Leave and I'll tell Noa. I'll tell Noa _everything_."

Seth's eyes turned crimson, he wanted her. D-E-A-D. She made his blood boil. Anyone who threatened Noa's life or his relationship with her did. Seth turned to face her," Leave Noa out of this. What do you want?"

"To date you."

"How long?"

"Forever," she said pulling his resentful figure closer.

(A/N: I feel so bad for him. TTTT)

Charity stood on her tip toes and gently pressed her lips to his. Seth shied away, trying to get her off. He finally had enough, and pushed her off.

"Forceful? I like it," she said dragging him out into plain view, "Seth?"

"What?" he said in a cold, dismal voice.

"Kiss me quick."

"Fuck off. I'm out of here," he said walking to Noa and revving up his car.

Noa hopped into the passenger's seat, and they drove away. Charity shot death glares at the two of them as the car pulled out of the driveway.


	3. Ch 3 It's All Over

**Ch. 3 It's All Over**

Once he hit the tile floor of his apartment he slammed the door closed behind him. Dropping his backpack on the floor he went to his room and grabbed his cell phone.

He dialed a number that he'd never needed to use. **Her** number.

"Hello?"

"Anastasia? I've been found out."

"How?"

"I'm not sure."

"Have you been feeding?"

"No. I've been using blood tablets."

"Are you sure? Do you know whether or not she was bluffing?"

"She didn't seem to be. She kept her eyes focused on mine, and her stance didn't show any traces of deception."

"Okay, Seth. My idea is to find a way to dispose of this human. Or erase her memory."

"All right. I'll try not to draw attention."

"Good. Our kind doesn't need any."

Seth hung up and reached for his can of Axe. _Heh. This should lure her out_, he thought dousing himself with it.

_(A/N: Okay that really bugs me when you're walking through a hallway or something and you literally __**inhale**__ some guy's cologne. I can pretty much taste it. gag It smells like they dumped the entire bottle over their skulls or something.)_

He left the apartment, and drove to the park. He dialed Charity's number and asked her to meet him there. Naturally she agreed, eager to see him again. He took a seat on the swings, while his ears listened for the sound of her stiletto heels hitting the pavement. She appeared before him in a matter of minutes, dressed like the whore she was of course. He stood up to "greet" her and she ran into his arms. He pushed her against a wall, and dragged his fangs across her neck. Moaning, her limp body fell to the ground. Seth crouched down to her level and sprayed a memory represent onto her face and left. He returned to his apartment to find a message on his answering machine. He pressed the play button, and to his horror it was the person he cared about the most. And she was in mid sob.

"Uhhmm…S-Seth? P-please pick up. I nee-ed to talk to you…Call-l me back-k when y-you get t-this..bye.."

Seth lunged for the kitchen phone, and quickly dialed Noa's number. She picked up, and he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Noa? What happened? What's the matter?"

"S-Seth?"

"Yes, it's me. What's the matter?"

"I can't tell you on the phone. I need you to come over."

"Okay I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay. See you."

"Bye."

He sent the phone in its cradle on the desk, grabbed his car keys in mid-dash out the door. Jumping over the driver's side door, he revved up the engine and pulled out of the driveway. Putting pedal to the metal, he raced to Noa's house, hoping and praying to God she was okay. He turned the corner, and parked at the curb. He got out, and found Noa sitting on the sidewalk.

"Hey," he said sitting down next to her.

"H-hi…" she replied, wiping away the tears and trying to compose herself.

"What's wrong?"

"Look behind you."

Seth turned slightly and saw what was left of Noa's home.

"Wha? Where's your mom? And where's Benny!?"

"Gone."

"Meaning?"

"Dead."

"Oh, Noa. I'm so sorry," he said giving her a tight hug.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I came home to find my house in ashes. I guess Mom left the stove on or something. She only paid with her life and B-ben-" she didn't have the strength to finish, crying she fell against Seth's shoulder.He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her as she cried. They sat there on the sidewalk for a while. Noa finally calmed down about an hour later, and stood up.

"Noa? What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

She walked into what was left of her house, trying to find some sign of life. She walked into the kitchen. Sure enough; Mom left the stove on. She walked down to ashes of Benny's room. Her pale fingers traced his photos, his Ninja headband, and with that she sat down in the middle of the mess. She picked up a melted toy truck, and began to weep. Seth had followed and found her sitting in her little brother's room. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Noa…if you want come live with me for a while, you can."

"Thank you, Seth. I think I will."

Seth stood up, and helped his best friend up from where she sat. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, seeing that she needed the support of a friend. She walked down to her room, which surprisingly wasn't very damaged. She walked to her closet and grabbed her clothes that weren't tarnished; doing the same with her dresser and desk. She picked up a picture that had been burnt around the edges from the floor. It was of Benny, her father, and herself. Her eyes nearly overran with tears. She picked up what was left of her belongings and stuffed them into her backpack. She put the picture in the front pocket of her jacket, and walked out to Seth's car.

"You don't want to say goodbye?" he questioned quietly.

"I have nothing to say to a **_dumb-fuck_** woman who killed the only man who ever cared about me and took away my little brother. I'm glad she's gone."

"Noa…this isn't like you…"

She said nothing but fell limp against his shoulder, her dark hazel eyes over pouring with tears. Seth wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders as he drove back to his apartment. She'd fallen asleep, so he picked her up, backpack and all, carried her into the apartment and set her down on his bed. She woke up at that moment, and fell against the soft black comforter.

"But this is your bed."

"You can have the guest room, I guess. My room was closer; the guest room is upstairs," he said, hoping she didn't think he had intentions of having sex with her. Noa yawned, stood up, and walked into the hall.

"This way?" she asked, pointing to the left and down the hall.

"Yeah, and up the flight of stairs."

"Okay, thanks Seth. You're a good friend," she said, her smile still pretty weak. Seth, being a vampire couldn't feel any **really** strong emotions, but he did feel a slight tug at his heart; he didn't like having his best friend feel like this. Noa walked up the carpeted stairs, and turned into the door on the left. She walked in to find the room of her dreams; crimson bed spread, black walls, gothic style **everything**.

_Oh my gawd. This is sere heaven_ she sighed, collapsing on the sea of comfort. She stood back up and set her belongings out on the dresser, trying to make it seem a little more Noa-ish.

Seth sighed, hoping she'd be okay. He walked into his room, collapsed on his bed, and rolled over so he was laying on his stomach. _I wonder if she'll ever get over this. I know she and Benny were very close; and she seems not to like her mother all that much…did she really kill Noa's father like she says? I wonder…but I don't want to ask now…I think I'll wait 'til she calms down._ He rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling until he dozed off.


	4. Ch 4 Long Road To Ruin

**Ch. 4 Long Road To Ruin**

Noa got up, forgetting she was at Seth's house, and quickly jumped in the shower. It was Saturday, so she felt like laying around doing nothing. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel, and stepped out into her bedroom. She bent over to pick up the socks she'd dropped, only to hear a plate drop behind her. And to hear a door slam.  
_Fuck. He saw my ass, didn't he? _She quickly picked up her clothes, put them on, and walked out into the hall. Only to find Seth, hitting the back of his skull against the wall, _I definitely liked what I saw...but I can't make a move on her! She's my best friend!! _Noa sat down next to him, now clothed.  
"You okay?"  
"Yes."  
"That answer was too quick and direct. You're not okay."  
"I'm fine."  
"Liar. You can't handle a girl living with you."  
"You're fine."  
"Thank you, but you're freaking out because you saw me nearly naked, right?"  
"Yeah.." he said, his face turning a light shade of pink.  
Noa giggled to herself, "Just knock before you enter the room, okay?"  
Seth laughed at himself, "I'm sorry, I intruded. I should have knocked."  
Noa laughed lightly, her stomach hurt terribly, but then again, it was that time of the month.  
"Oww.." she muttered to herself, silently hoping that Seth hadn't heard.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing," she said, smiling, "I'm fine." _Damn. He knows I'm sugar coating it.  
_Noa stood up and went back into her room, trying to find some tampons or something. She walked into the bathroom, and being a bachelor pad; he had nothing. She grabbed her backpack, hoping to God that there were some extras inside, but nothing.  
"Fuck," she muttered.  
She grabbed the last one she had, and got dressed. She walked out and Seth could smell the blood. He could barely smell it, but it was still faintly traceable. Noa froze for a second, but then realized what had happened.  
"Can I borrow your car? I need to go to the store.."  
"For what?"  
"Umm...you don't want to know. I'll be back in a half hour."  
"But you're not legal."  
"So?"  
Seth grabbed his coat, and his car keys,"Come on. I don't need my car getting impounded."  
"B-But!" she tried to protest.  
"Come on," he said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the car.  
She reluctantly climbed into the passenger's seat, and he started the car. He drove to the convenience store, and they both walked inside.  
"You could have stayed in the car."  
"And let you take a half hour? No way. So what are you- I mean we - here for?"  
Noa's faced to red as she walked down the feminine needs isle, she knew he'd figured it out. She walked down the isle and grabbed two boxes and some hair care products. She put them in the basket she'd brought with her, and ran to the check out line.  
"Your total is 13.65," the cashier said.  
Noa smiled and handed the woman exactly what she said, and grabbed the bag off the counter. She dashed out the door, and jumped over the passenger's side door. Seth smirked as he leisurely strolled out to the car. He sat down next to her, and slowly started the car.  
"God, I hate you so much right now."  
"You know you love me. So that's what the problem was? Is that why you're bleeding so much?"  
"How did you know I was bleeding?"  
"Um...welll.." he started, he didn't want to risk telling her that he was a vampire. It's not like that's something that will come up in casual conversation. It's not like it would be _'Hey Noa. Guess what! I'm a vampire! Oh Seth! That's so cool!' Ha. Yeah...right._  
"Well?," she asked.  
"I was taking out the trash and I kinda saw the..umm...**items** in the trash can.."  
"Oh, okay.." she muttered, the answer satisfying her for now.  
"So how long does this thing last?"  
"Usually nine days? Oh, and do you have any pain relievers at home?" she asked, gripping her stomach.  
"Yeah, I think so. Wait. **NINE DAYS**?," he asked in shock,"You have to put up with that..."  
"Curse."  
"**For nine whole days?!**"  
"Pretty much."  
"Jeez. I'm glad I'm not a girl."  
"Well...I could change that if you want.." she said, smiling deviously.  
Seth's eyes widened,"I think I'll pass.."  
"Good choice."

A/N: Yeah, I thought this might be an entertaining thought for a chapter. Seth and the encounter with "**THE CURSE**". The chapter isn't completed yet, but feel free to comment.


	5. Ch 5 Enemy

**Ch. 5 Enemy**

Noa had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat on the way home and Seth continued to focus on the road, rather than the sweet smell of iron. _Just ignore it. You're all most home,_ he thought to himself, as he pulled into the driveway of his apartment. He walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door. Carefully he cradled Noa and the bag in his arms, while still managing to shut the car door. He pushed the door open with his foot and set her down on the couch. Turning around he gasped lightly.

"Jesus Christ, Anastasia. Give me a warning would you?"

"_I left you a message on the answering machine," _a thick French accent leaking through her voice. "_But what are you going to do about this- this infantile human? I mean, you carry her around like she is a princess while she does nothing for you."_

"Shut up, Anastasia," he growled, slapping her across the face. "You will never know what Noa, yes that's right. This-," he paused air quoting the word; _"infantile_ being you are calling happens to be my best friend. She has accepted me for who I really am! Get out of my house, you wretch. I never want to see you again."

Noa began to stir and instantly Seth was at her side. She reached up to her face as her hazel eyes opened; brushing hair from her pale cheeks. She caught one second of the woman that sat before her until she disappeared.

"Who were you yelling at..?," she dazedly asked.

"Uh..that was my sister," he replied, it was half the truth. He sat beside her on the couch as she sat up.

"How are you feeling?," he asked.

"All right," she pushed herself from the couch and stood for a moment. Seth's eyes dropped from her gaze. Her head tilted to the side in slight curiosity, "Seth..is something wrong?"

He nodded absently,"Yes..Noa. There is. I haven't been completely truthful with you. And you have to understand. You're the first friend I've had in a really long time and I didn't want you to shun me like everyone else. Please, just listen. Don't say anything until I'm finished."

She nodded for him to continue, this sounded quite serious. In fact it was. Was he coming out of the closet? Or something else major like that?

"N-Noa..you're the only person I really trust. The only person I really like to be with. Please don't be frightened by what I'm about to say…but," he paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Noa. I'm a _vampire_."

She didn't say anything at first, but after a while she laughed.

"Wow, that was one thing I didn't expect."

"But Noa! It's true!"

"I'm sure it is..," she replied, getting up to go to the restroom, "And I'm a fucking** fairy princess**."

He muttered some profanities under his breath and slammed the door behind him. Starting the car, he revved the engine and tore off like a bat out of hell. Tearing down the highway he managed to avoid many police officers and ended up at a bar on the other side of town. He walked in and took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get for ya?," the barmaid asked, giving him a good looking over. Ordering a scotch on the rocks was his usual, but he only ordered a beer. A voluptuous blonde sat down next to him.

"Well look who's here. Hey baby..," she whispered in his ear as she crawled into his lap.

"Do I know you," he asked, his tone slightly irked and pissed all at once.

"Baby, it's me! Charity!," she cried, a small pout crossing her face at his amnesia.

"Oh…right. Hey..how's it going..?," he asked.

"So much better now that you're here. Ooh, you're wearing that cologne. It smells so yummy..," she complimented, running her hands along his stomach. He shivered as her hands left his shirt and started to snake up his bare flesh.

"Stop that."

"What..don't you like it?," she seductively questioned, grabbing ahold of his collar and forcing her lips against his.

"Mmmph!," he pushed her away, but her lips gripped his hard. Finally she let go of his mouth and he tried to force her off his lap. No luck. This bitch had the grip of a wrestler. He stood with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Look, you're not coming home with me. End of discussion."

She let go of him and took him back to the bar. "I challenge you to a drinking contest."

He sighed, hoping she'd knock out before she'd even made it to ten tequila shots. They sat there for the next hour and each had downed about fifty shots. They both paid their bills and stumbled out. Her house was closer and he was too drunk to drive home. She pulled him into the apartment and pushed him away.

"Stay r-right there. I've-I've got a sur-surp-prise for you."

He did as he was told and about five minutes later she strutted back out in a skimpy bit of black lingerie. She took his hand and led him to her room. Charity closed the door behind him and led him to the bed. Sitting him down, she sat on his lap again; and began to peel off his clothes. Little did he know that there was a camera in the room, and they were being filmed. She laid him back and he noticed there was something stuck between her breasts.

"Hey Seth..I think I lost my pencil..think you can help me find it..?," she asked.

Like the sun was let into his dark and dismal world, he shoved her off of him; and left. "I don't feel that way about you." Walking down the stairs slowly he dialed his home number. The answering machine picked up.

"Hey Noa it's me. I need you to come pick me up. I'm too drunk to drive and I don't want to get in an accident. And I'm sorry about earlier..," he hung up after that, and seconds later his phone rang. _Noa?_

Sure enough. _Good, she's not angry with me. _He picked it up and she said she was in a cab on her way there. She got there moments later and she drove both of them back to the house. Though she practically got pulled over by the same cop three times. Once for having a broken tail light. Two for looking like a minor. Three for being in the carpool lane without a passenger; apparently drunks don't count.


End file.
